sab khush to hum khush
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: duo one.. plz read it


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Friends.. HaPPy NeW YeAR.. :D:D:D.. May god shower all his blessing to all of you..

hope you all are good.. Friends.. I started writing this OS on 15th Dec.. :(.. aur aaj jake khatam kia :(.. actually.. 3rd Jan se exam start ho raha hai.. aur pure saal to kuch padhai kia maine.. aur aab aa raha hai samjh ki kya hone wala hai exam mei.. couldn't write anything on Daya sir's birth day.. par bina kuch likhe bhi achha nehi lag raha tha.. to yeh likhna start kia tha maine.. par dekhiye yeh hai halat.. yeh nikla hai mere hato se..

So sorry for all the mistakes in advance haaa.. :(

 **THE STORY:**

Our duo came back from bureau...

Abhijeet: jaldi aaja Daya.. mai fresh ho kar khana lagata hu..

Daya: Abhi.. tum jao.. mai laga deta hu dinner... mai abhi aaya..

Abhijeet: thik hai..

after some time both were at dinning table..

Abhijeet: jaldi soja ja kar.. kal jaldi uthna hai..

Daya(smiled cutely): haa.. mera birthday hai kal..

Abhijeet: achha.. mujhe to pata hi nehi tha..

Daya(with cute angry face): boss..

Abhijeet(smiled): jaldi khana khatam kar..

Daya: to kal ka kya plan hai? hum kaha ja rehe hai?

Abhijeet: wo bureau jane ke raste mei jo shiv mandir parta hai na.. uske piche ek...

Daya: haa.. waha hotel hai?

Abhijeet: haa.. mai dekh kar aaya hu..

Daya: thik hai Abhi.. to wohi chalenge kal..

Abhijeet: haa.. jaldi urhna Daya bar bar keh raha hu.. tere janamdin mei mujhe tujhe daantna na pare..

Daya(smiled):kya Abhi.. maine kabhi humare special days mei late utha hu kya?

Abhijeet: nehi.. (affectionately) mera achha bhai hai na tu..

Daya: haa to? uth jaunga kl bhi.. fikar not..

both brothers finished their dinner.. and went to their respective room to have a tight sleep..

THE morning arose..

Daya woke up.. and smiled.. "uth gaya mai boss".. and went to get freshen up..

He came back from washroom and saw a white Kurta-Pajama was present on his bed.. he smiled..

Daya: Abhi.. tumhara har kam perfect hota hai..

after some time he came out from his room in that dress and called Abhijeet..

Daya: Abhi..

Abhijeet too came out from his room in white Kurta-Pajama..

Abhijeet: haa chalo..

Daya: boss.. kitna handu dikh rehe ho.. he winked..

Abhijeet shook his head.. "chal ab".. both came out from the house..

Abhijeet: aaj drive mai karunga.

Daya: I know boss.. manjur hai.. chalo..

after half and hour.. they came to a peaceful place.. a temple was it.. so many people were there.. but still.. a soothing peace was there..

Abhijeet: chalo.. puja ke daali le kar aate hai.. Daya nodded and followed Abhijeet...

They both were standing in front of the idol.. joining hands.. closing eyes..

they opened their eyes with the call of pandit ji.. "lo beta.. puja de diya hai maine"..

Abhijeet(smiling): son his fhukriya pandit ji..

he took the _daali_ and was coming out..

Daya(asked from behind): kya manga boss bhagwan se?

Abhijeet: kyu batau?

Daya: kya Abhi.. bolo na..

Abhijeet: saath manga?

Daya: kya?

Abhijeet: bhgwan se unka saath manga.. kaha ki hey bhagwan,, humesha saah rehena.. aab tu bata.. kya manga?

Daya: yehi ki Abhi jo mang raha hai.. wo puri kar dena..

Abhijeet looked at him narrowing his eyes..

Daya: sachhi..

Abhijeet smiled...

they came back to home..

Abhijeet: idher aa Daya.. Daya came.. Abhijeet touched the flower which they brought from the mandir on Daya's head.. ruk.. abhi aaya..

Daya: kaha ja rehe ho boss? dahi ka tika nehi doge?

Abhijeet: wohi to lane ja raha hu.. he came back with _dahi.._ and gave him a _tika_ on his forehead.. haa.. ho gaya.. janam din mubarak ho mere bhai..

Daya smiled and hugged Abhijeet.. Abhijeet too hugged him.. "humesha khush reh.. "

Daya: achha Abhi ek puchu?

Abhijeet: hmm..

Daya: tum mjhe har saal mandir se laut kar hi kyu wish karte ho? isse pehele kyu nehi? nehi.. subha uth kar bhi kar sakte ho na?

Abhijeet: mai chahta hu tujhe sabse pehele bhagwan wish kare.. phir baki sab.. isliye tujhe phone bhi band rakhne ko keheta hu.. samjha?

Daya: Oooooooooooo.. aisa hai..

Abhijeet: haaaaaaaaaa..

Daya smiled.. "achha boss.. ab chalo chalte hai.. birthday celebration.. yehhhhh"..

Abhijeet: haa chal.. sara saman gari mei rakhna bhi hai.. chal chal..

Daya: haa Abhi.. ek bhi chiz baki nehi rehena chahiye.. chalo..

they both engaged in their work... after they finished they were in the car to go to their destination...

THEY REACHED.. behind the Shiv Mandir.. on the way to bureau.. THE SLUM..

The children were playing on the road.. but seeing that big car.. the got scared and fled from there..

Duo came out from the car..

Daya:Abhi... sare bachhe to bhag geye yaar..

Abhijeet: kahi nehi bhage woh.. udher dekh.. us diwar ke piche..

Daya looked there.. a small angel was peeing out.. only two big eyes and the messy hair could be seen..

Abhijeet(loudly): aare Daya.. yaha par to koi bachhe dikh hi nehi rehe hai.. to khelenge kiske sath?

Daya: haa wohi to.. aur humne jo sara khelne ka saman laye hai is gari mei.. wo denge kise? aur wo chocolates (Abhijeet cut him)

Abhijeet(in low tone): woh bachhe chocolates nehi pehechante Daya.. Daya looked at him with sad eyes..

Daya(he continued): aur jo khana hum laye hai sath mei khane ke liye. uska bhi kya kare?

Abhijeet: haa.. wapas chale jaye kya Daya? lagta hai bachhe humare sath khelna pasand nehi karenge..

Daya started crying loudly..

Daya: mujhe nehi jana Abhi.. mujhe yaha ke dosto ke sath khelna hai.. (and he started crying more loudly)..

and suddenly they heard a sound of laughing.. they looked at the source and found a naked boy of 7-8 years old was laughing madly..

Daya(sobbing): tum has kyu rehe ho?

Boy: aur nehi to kya kare? itna bara bachha kabhi rota hai kya?

Duo exchanged a glance and a small smile.. and went to that boy..

Daya: achha? bara bachha nehi rota?

Boy: nehi.. waise tum ro kyu rehe the?

Daya: to aur kya karu? hume dekh kar sab chale geye.. mere sath koi khelna hi nehi chahta..

the boy again started laughing.. "are tum itna bare admi ho.. tumhare sath hum kyu khele?"

Abhijeet: yeh bhi sahi hai Daya.. hum to bare ho geye hai.. humare sath yeh chote chote bachhe kyu khele?

Daya: humare sath na khele to thik hai.. par... (he went to the car and opened the door and brought out a bat and ball) iske sath to khel hi sakte hai na? (looking at the boy) kyu?

Boy: yehhhhh..

Daya(smiled): tumhare liye.. tum sab ke liye hai..

boy looked at him with doubtful eyes.. "sach mei?"

Abhijeet: bilkul.. us gari mei.. tum sab ke liye kuch na kuch hai..

Boy: khana bhi hai?

this sentence hit straightly Abhijeet and Daya's heart..

Abhijeet sat on his knees and kept his hand on that boy's shoulder..

Abhijeet: bohot sara..

the boy looked at Daya.. and Daya showed him a packet of bread..

Boy smiled broughtly and called out "Oo heera, pinki, laalu, babban, basanti, laali, chiku, jaddu... jaldi aa.. dekh yeh log kya laya hai humare liye.."

and all the boys and girls came out from the respective places where they were hidden..

one lady came out from a so called house hearing that hall gulla..

lady: ae bholu.. kyu chilla raha hai re?

Boy(bholu): are mausi.. yeh dekho.. yeh do admi.. humare liye khana le kar aaye hai keh rehe hai..

lady(angrily): kya? kaun hai re jo humare bachho ko lalach dikha raha hai.. she came in front of duo.. ae.. kaun ho tum log haa? khane ka lalach de rehe ho baccho ko? aur utha kar le jaoge unhe lalach dikha kar? haa? hume budhhu samjh ke rakhha hai kya?

her shouting brought many more people.. duo was prepared fro this..

Daya: dekhiye... aap shant ho jaiye.. hum yaha par lalach dikhane nehi aaye hai.. hum to bas aaj ka din aap sab ke sath gujar na chahte hai..

one man spoke up: burbak lagte hai hum tumhe? itne bar gari le kar aaye ho.. itne bare admi ho.. aur humare sath din gujarna chahte ho?

another lady: aare yaad hai? pichli bar aise hi ek aadmi aake humare sugandha ki beti ko bola tha naukri dilwayega.. aur us le kar chala gaya.. aur aaj tak sugandha ki beti ki kuch pta nehi chala..

Abhijeet: didi.. aap hume galat samjh rehe hai.. hum aise insaan nehi hai.. humara koi galat irada nehi hai.. hum to un logo ko pakar kar saza dilwate hai..

Daya: jee.. humara kam hi to bure logo ko saza dilwana hai.. hum.. hum dono to police wale hai..

"policewale?" all became quiet.. not in fear.. but in respect..

Daya: jee.. aap humpe biswas kar sakte hai.. hum log aap logo takleef dene nehi aaye hai..

Abhijeet: ap log hume ek mauka dijiye.. agar aapko lage ki hum aapko kisi bhi tarha ki takleef de rehe hai to.. hum tabhi yaha se nikal dena.. wada karte hai.. hum tabhi chale jayenge.. humara irada aap logo ko takleef dena nehi hai.. bas aaj ke din hum aapke sath bitana chahte hai.. in bachho ke sath bitana chahte hai.. kuch khilona, aur kuch (hesitated in saying) kuch khana.. bas dena chahte hai hum..

Daya(straightly): aaj mera janamdin hai.. isliye aap sabka payar lene aagaya bas idher.. wo kya hai na.. koi hai hum dono ka.. isliye aageye..

an old man: aaj aapka janamdin hai shahb?

Daya: jee chacha jee.. and Daya touched his feet.. Abhijeet too..

old man: yeh kya kia aapne? aapne humara peir chuya? hum basti wale hai.. aur aap police wale..

Daya: chacha jee.. aap buzurg hai aur hum aapke bete jaise... bas yeh rishta hai humare bich.. haath rakhiye humare sir par.. (duo held his both hand and put them on their head)..

old man(in teary tone): zindegi jio bete..

Abhijeet: chacha jee.. aap hume ek mauka dijiye.. aap logo ka seva karne ka..

old man: wo kaise?

Daya: aaj ke din.. aap sab ko hum khana khilana le jana chahte hai.. humare sath..

Abhijeet(hurriedly): yehi.. pas mei jo Annapurna bhojnalay hai na.. waha..

All dwellers were silent..

Daya: please mana mat kijiye.. dekhiye.. yeh bachhe.. humare dost ban geye hai.. (looking at them) hai na?

but the kids looked down..

Daya looked at Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: ek din.. bas ek din un bachho ka soch ke humare sath chaliye..

Daya pleaded to that old man.. "chacha jee.. hum bari umeed le kar aaye hai.." he joined his hand in front of him.. and Chacha jee held his hand..

Chacha jee: thik hai..

all the children shouted in happiness.. Abhijeet and Daya shared smiled.. and nodded their head..

Abhijeet: achha.. usse pehele.. hum in bachho ke liye aur aap sab ke liye jo laye hai.. wo de dete hai..

Daya: jyada kuch nehi hai.. kuch kapre.. kuch dawaiya.. aur kuch jaroorat ka hi chize hai bas..

Abhijeet did not give them any chance in to say anything more.. and went to the car to bring all the things..

Abhijeet: Daya.. idher aa.. bachho ko xde de.. mai in sab ko deta hu.. Daya nodded..

Daya: aao bachho.. aao.. jaldi jaldi aao.. all the little angels came to him.. they distributed the things... the cloths, warm cloths, medicines.. foods, toys and chocolates many more things..

one lady came to duo.. "shahb.. ek baat puchu?"

Duo: haa.. boliye naa..

"mere pinky ko aapne jo khilona diya hai na? wo kitne rupey mei aata hai?"

Duo looked at each other..

Daya: kyu behen jee? aap yeh kyu puch rehe hai?

Lady: nehi wo kya hai ki.. wo kya karegi us khilone ke sath? hai na? hum agar use bech denge na.. to jitna paisa aayega.. usse hum kuch khana kharid sakenge.. to dukandar hume kam paisa na de de.. isliye puch rhi hu..

Daya had tears in his eyes hearing this.. Abhijeet kept his hand on shoulder.. he could understand what his brother was going through..

Abhijeet: behen jee.. bachhi hai.. khelne dijiye.. aap bura na mane to hum aapko kuch paise..

Lady laughed.. "aapko kya lagta hai shahb? yeh jo aap logone bachho jo khilona dia hai.. usse bachhe log khelenge? sab bech denge aapne bachho se chin ke.. khane ke liye khana nehi milta hai.. pehenne ke liye kapre nehi milte.. khilone se khelenge yeh bachhe?"

Daya went away from there.. Abhijeet called him from behind.. but he didn't stop..

Abhijeet: par behen jee.. she cut him..

Lady: aap log aaj humare liye soch rehe hai.. agle ek hafta tak bhi sayed aapke diye hue khane se chala jayega.. phir? (she smiled) isliye humari soch hume hi sochne dijiye shahb..

...

Duo was driving back to home..

Daya was silent.. Abhijeet too.. but he could not see his brother like this and that too on his birthday.. Daya was looking outside.. Abhijeet was driving but still kept eyes on him..

Abhijeet: kyu aata hai har saal? aajke din kyu takleef detahai khud ko?

Daya: tum bhi aapne birthday par kisi na kisi slum mei jate ho boss.. mana ki idea mera tha.. (he looked at Abhijeet) par tum bhi jate to ho na..

Abhijeet had no answer..

Daya: boss.. tumne dekha na? kaise kha rehe the wo sab.. na jane kitne dino ki bhook.. Abhi.. kyu aisa hota hai? kyu humare desh mei garibi hai?

Abhijeet: nehi maloom Daya..

Daya: aaj ka to ho gaya boss.. kal se? kal se to phir wo log ek waqt ke khana lane ke liye khachre ke dabbe se chiz uthane shuru kar denge na..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mera bachha.. aab thora shant ho ja..

Daya: aur Abhi unlogo mei kitna aapna pan hai na? jab maine mera janamdin hai.. kaise.. kaise aapna lia..

Abhijeet: wo to hai Daya.. dil ka sachhe hai sab log waha ke..

Daya: achha hum unke liye kuch kar nehi sakte hai?

Abhijeet: kya karoge? 6 saalo se hum saalo ke 2 din aise slums mei jate hai.. yani ki 12 slums hum already ja chuke hai.. aur na jane kitne aise jaga honge itne bare shehero mei.. kaha kaha jaoge? kya kya karoge? kis kiske liye karoge?

Daya: to hum kya kare Abhi?

Abhijeet: awreness.. logo ko samjha sakte hai.. ki jo chiz unhe mil raha hai.. aise bohot log hai jinhe wo chiz nehi mil raha.. so us chiz ko wo sambhal kar rakhhe.. aur ho sake to in needy logo ko... Daya cut him..

Daya: Abhi.. hum jo aise jage par aate hai humare birthday par... yeh baat kisiko nehi pata..

Abhijeet: uhun..

Daya: hum na sab ko bata denge..

Abhijeet: par Daya tumne hi to kaha tha yeh baat kisiko pata nehi chalna chahiye..

Daya: aab pata chalega sabko.. matlab humari team ko.. isse kya hoga.. humare team members ka jab birthday aayega na.. wo bhi humari tarha aise slums mei ja kar un logo ke sath.. tum samjh rehe ho na?

Abhijeet(smiled): haa.. waise Daya.. aise log bhi hai jo inke bare mei soochte hai.. un logo ka help karna chahte hai.. aur karte bhi hai..

Daya: haa Abhi.. un logo ko to mai dil shukriya keheta hu.. humare pas jo nehi hota hai.. hum uska mang karte hai.. par jinke pas kuch bhi nehi hai.. woh kis chiz ka mang karega?

Abhijeet(sighed): Daya.. aab tu dil aur dimag ko shant kar.. (he cupped his face) aab aur dukhi mat ho na.. hmm? chal muskura de.. aremere liye hi muskura de mere bhai..

Daya smiled.. he sighed..

Daya: hmm to boss.. mera gift ka kya?

Abhijeet: nehi laya..

Daya: chahiye bhi nehi.. sab se bara gift to mil hi gaya mujhe..

Abhijeet: pagal.. ghar chal deta hu..

 **FRIENDS...** I didn't want to hurt anyone by any how.. still if any one gets hurt by reading this.. or if some one feels what I've written in this OS is wrong.. Then I am really sorry.. what I feel.. I just wrote it down..

Every one be happy in this new year.. be happy.. make happy.. :)


End file.
